


On Holiday

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Opposites Attract, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux is finally allowing Kylo to drag him off on a vacation, and Kylo's method of packing for the trip is driving him to distraction.  Well, Kylo's method of everything usually drives him to distraction. They're such opposites, and he still doesn't understand why he allows this man to disrupt his life so thoroughly.  Oh, wait, no, yes he does.





	On Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Kylux anthology](https://kylux-anthology.tumblr.com/), for their theme of "Spectrum." They're working with the publisher now to get it printed, and gave us the okay to share our works in advance.

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into this,” Hux grumbled, looking back and forth between his suitcase and his packing list.

Kylo laughed as he threw a wadded up pair of shorts into his bag.

“Because I asked you right after sex.”  

“That’s playing dirty.”

“I know.  That’s why I only save it for important things.”

“How does this qualify as important?”

“Hux, you haven’t taken one vacation in the five years I’ve known you. That’s not healthy.”

“My doctor says otherwise. My last blood tests came out fine.”

“I’m talking about your mental health, Hux.”

“If anyone should be worrying about the other’s mental health, Ren, it’s me.”

“Ouch.”

Maybe that had been a bit harsh.  Kylo didn’t seem too upset, though. Just to be sure, Hux pecked him on the cheek as they crossed paths. That was a mistake, as he saw the inside of Kylo’s suitcase. A jumble of brightly colored fabric threatened to blind him.

“What on earth are you packing?”

“Hawaiian shirts, of course. You know. For our Hawaiian vacation?”

“And you expect me to be seen with you in those?”

“I suppose you’re packing nothing but shirts with buttons and slacks.”

“I have not.” He had, in fact, packed two pairs of jeans and one set of khakis. And true, his shirts all had buttons, but that’s because he didn’t own any that didn’t. He’d even packed the one short sleeved shirt he owned.

“That’s okay, we’ll buy you some t-shirts when we get there.”

 _Go ahead and try_ , he thought at Kylo’s back as he tucked his shaving kit into a corner.

“Please at least tell me you haven’t forgotten your sandals.”

“I have the sandals.” He shuddered as he said it. He’d have to make sure all their photos were taken from the waist up. The pair of Keene’s he’d bought at Kylo’s urging were the ugliest things he’d ever put his feet into, but he had to admit to their comfort. It was also comforting, knowing that nobody he knew would ever see him wearing them. That was one good thing about this whole vacation mess, he guessed. “Please tell me you are packing underwear.”

“I don’t own any, remember?”

“We can pick some up with the t-shirts, then.”

“Touché!”

“Are you almost done?  We don’t want to be late.”

“Hux, the taxi won’t get here for another hour and a half, and that will still get us to the airport two hours before our flight.”

“That is the recommended time to arrive.”

“Relax. We’re not even checking bags. We’ll be fine.”

Ren’s casual attitude towards everything had never managed to rub off on him, despite all Kylo’s attempts. And Kylo had resisted all of Hux’s attempts to organize him, or to plan ahead. As Kylo ticked off items from an imaginary list, lips moving but no sound coming out, a sudden thought occurred to him.

“Kylo, you didn’t pack anything from the bottom drawer, did you?”

That got him a wink and a smirk.

“You’ll have to wait to find out.”

Oh, dear.

“Have you thought about airport security?”

“Oh.” Kylo obviously hadn’t. Turning his back on Hux, he removed something from his suitcase, sliding it under his pillow.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things.” Even after all these years, the lopsided grin Kylo threw at him over his shoulder still caused a flutter in Hux’s chest. He’d learned to be strong, though, so when Kylo stepped towards him, he put his arm up.

“No, Kylo.  We have to finish packing.”

“We’re almost done, and remember, the taxi doesn’t come for another hour and a half.”

“An hour and twenty-five minutes now. And that is not enough time to launder the sheets.”

“Who said anything about using the bed?”

 _Stay strong_ , he reminded himself.

“We are about to spend five days and four nights in what you termed ‘one of the most romantic spots on the whole planet’ and you want a quickie now?”

“An hour and a half isn’t a quickie, Hux.”

“An hour and twenty-four minutes, minus however long it takes us to finish packing.”

“Okay, let me see your packing list.”

Hux tried to hide it behind his back, to no avail. Kylo wrapped himself around Hux, snatching it from his hand, and incidentally plastering himself to Hux’s front.

“Look, everything’s checked off on yours,” he said, reading over Hux’s shoulder. “And I’ve got my toothbrush in mine already.” It wasn’t an accident, how his breath tickled Hux’s ear or his lips brushed the side of Hux’s neck as he spoke.

“Kylo!”

“Hux!” Kylo mimicked his tone perfectly.

“Not now, please.”

“Only if you promise we can misbehave on the airplane.”

“You are incorrigible.”

“Isn’t that why you love me?”

“That’s not the first reason that springs to mind, no.” Steeling himself, he pushed Kylo off. “Would you go check Millicent’s feeder?”

“It’s fine, Hux.”

“Just humor me, please?”

Hux knew it was fine, and Kylo did too, but he still went, grumbling half-heartedly. He just needed an excuse to get Kylo out of the room so he could do a quick check of Kylo’s suitcase. He didn’t want to be standing in the security line and have one of the TSA agents discover Kylo had tucked a monstrous bottle of lube into his carry-on. He did find one, but it was only a three-ounce size, well within limits. It was even sealed in a ziplock bag in case of leakage.  Maybe he had managed to rub off on Kylo just a little. Also in the bag was a tube of the expensive unscented sunscreen that Hux preferred, and wasn’t that sweet?

Rummaging around a bit more, he found that Kylo had secretly purchased the tiniest of black Speedos. That would make the beach interesting. The horrid Hawaiian shirts were all bundled up, wrinkled already and taking up more space than necessary, so he set about folding and rolling them. He had two of them neatly stowed and had started on the third one, but when he shook it, a small black velvet box fell out.

Hands shaking, he picked it up off the bed, and that’s when Kylo came back in.

“She won’t run out of food, but she’ll try to get through all that, you know. We’ll come back to a fatty catty.”

Hux froze, shirt in one hand, box in the other. There wasn’t any way he could get either back in Kylo’s suitcase without him noticing.

“Hux?”

“I just thought I’d fold your shirts for you. They took up too much space the way you had them.”

Kylo looked down and saw what Hux held.

“Oh.  Well, okay then.” He took the box from Hux’s hand and knelt. “I was going to do this on the beach at sunset when we both had frou frou drinks with umbrellas in them, but now’s just as good.” Opening the box, he revealed a band of white gold with a black inlay and a single red stone set in the middle, gleaming against the ivory velvet interior.

“Armitage Hux, will you promise to nag me about folding my shirts and organize my socks drawer and roll your eyes at me when I splash the spaghetti sauce on the stovetop for the rest of our lives?”

“Only if you’ll promise to always muss my hair and make me stay up past my bedtime to watch silly movies and complain about my cat for the rest of our lives, Kylo Ren.”

“Deal.”

The ring fit perfectly.

“It’s your colors, even. It’s perfect, Kylo.”

“Only the best for you, my love.” Raising Hux’s hand to his lips, Kylo brushed his lips across the ring.

Several hours later, as they settled into their row, Kylo laughed.

“See?  Even though we missed the taxi, we still had plenty of time. And they didn’t bat an eye at the vibrator.”

“Kylo!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> One week until The Last Jedi!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
